Whitestorm
at death |death=Killed by Darkstone |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Whitekit Whitepaw Whitestorm Whitestorm |familyl = Snowfur Thistleclaw Hollystripe Sorreltail Rainwhisker, Sootfur |familyt = Mother: Father: Mate: Daughter: Sons: |mentor = PatchpeltRevealed in Bluetail's Prophecy, page 402 |apps = Sandstorm, Brightheart |precededby1 = Sunheart( new Thunderclan |succeededby1 = Silverstar |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Bluetail's Prophecy , Into the wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, Shattered Peace, SkyClan's Destiny, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope}} Whitestorm is a large, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, muscular, powerful white tom with yellow eyes, massive paws, tufted ears, and a scar behind his ear. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluetail's Prophecy :White kit is born to Snowfur and Thistleclaw. Snowfur is Silverstar's sister.When Whitekit first meets his coison, Bluekit. Birchkit, a son of Ferntail wants to be friends with Whitekit, but try's to tackle him but he misses and hits Bluekit since Bluekit is the runt of her sister Poppykit, and Hollykit it hurts her. This makes Whitekit very mad and attacks him. : Later, Whitepaw and Patchpelt his mentor return to camp to find a flood. He is merely seeped away till Bluepaw saves him. Then he is seen after the flood next to Hollypaw sharing prey and gossiping the next day. : He's not seen agin till the meeting after the flood. Bluepaw and Poppypaw see Hollypaw sitting next to him. They are talk about what they want to be there warrior name. Bluetail thinks that Whitepaw and her have grow apart. : he is seen many times with either Sliverstar or Hollystripe. Only once is he seen with Bluetail on a patrol, but is talked about a lot by Bluetail. : the last time he is seen is when the cats leave Thunderclan. He vows to stay with Bluetail. In the Original Series Into The Wild :Whitestorm is a senior warrior of ThunderClan, and his apprentice is Sandpaw. :Whitestorm goes with Lionheart to escort the kittypet Rusty to ThunderClan's camp. :He remarks to Bluestar that he was impressed how well a kittypet could keep up with Clan cats. Bluestar is glad that Whitestorm is showing him around the camp, but when Longtail sees Rusty's collar, she wishes she had told Whitestorm to take it off him. :When Sandpaw taunts Firepaw upon meeting him, Whitestorm tells his apprentice not to be so harsh to Firepaw. He then orders Graypaw and Firepaw to get some rest. Fire and Ice :When Fireheart and Graystripe are keeping their vigil, Whitestorm is the one to tell them it was over. :After ThunderClan returns from the Gathering, Sandpaw asks Whitestorm why ShadowClan would want WindClan's territory. He replies saying that ShadowClan weren't as weak as they thought they were, and Nightstar had more ambition than any cat had expected. :When Bluestar tells Fireheart and Graystripe to journey and bring WindClan back, Whitestorm wishes StarClan to walk with them. :He was seen again waiting near the entrance of the camp with Longtail, preparing for a patrol, and calling Sandpaw over to join. Whitestorm was with Tigerclaw when he told Fireheart that Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw should be assessed. He tells Fireheart that Cinderpaw is a keen apprentice, and that he's sure she'll bring a lot of prey back for the Clan. :He approaches Fireheart and Graystripe, to tell Graystripe to rest. :Fireheart goes on a patrol with Sandpaw the next day. The following day, Whitestorm suggests they can check out the RiverClan border. :Later, Whitestorm goes out on a hunting patrol with Graystripe and Brackenpaw. :When Fireheart says he was getting something from Yellowfang for a bellyache, he tells Fireheart to go hunt afterward, because they can't have lazy warriors hanging around the camp. Fireheart thinks that what Whitestorm would say if he didn't come home with any prey couldn't be worse than Graystripe meeting secretly with Silverstream. :Whitestorm's and Darkstripe's apprentices become warriors, taking the names Sandstorm and Dustpelt. :Onewhisker arrives at ThunderClan camp and asks for help, as RiverClan and ShadowClan are both attacking WindClan's camp. Bluestar agrees to help and sends two parties of warriors to their aid. Tigerclaw takes Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt, Fireheart, and Onewhisker on the lead party, while Whitestorm leads the second party with the rest of the ThunderClan warriors. Forest of Secrets :Whitestorm is first seen curled up, asleep, with the other senior warriors in the center of the bush in the warriors' den. He then pads up to Bluestar, asking her if she would tell the other Clans they were sheltering Brokentail at the Gathering. She replies that she wouldn't. :Whitestorm is given another apprentice, Brightpaw. :Later on, when ThunderClan is trying to get to the Gathering when the river was flooded, Whitestorm tells Bluestar that ThunderClan territory is lower on the other side of the stream, and that the only way they can get across is to go through and onto ShadowClan's territory. :Bluestar orders Whitestorm to lead a patrol to renew the scent markers along the RiverClan boundary. Fireheart then orders Whitestorm and his patrol to come back, as they are in the heap of the battle, and they have very few warriors and apprentices in camp, as they are on patrols. :When Willowpelt announces that she is having kits, Fireheart notices Whitestorm looking at her proudly, and thinks that he must be the father. :He fights very hard against Tigerclaw and the rogues when they attack ThunderClan. When Fireheart tells the Clan about what Tigerclaw did, Whitestorm asks Bluestar what they are to do with Tigerclaw. Whitestorm fails to get Bluestar to come out of her den after Tigerclaw is exiled. :Whitestorm is a very popular choice for the new deputy. He shows no remorse at not being chosen, though, when Fireheart becomes deputy instead, and asks him right away what he wanted for him to do. Rising Storm :Whitestorm is often seen encouraging Fireheart, who is struggling with his duties as deputy. :When Darkstripe asks who is leading the sunhigh patrol, Whitestorm calmly tells him that Fireheart would tell them who when he came back from hunting, clearly reluctant to be stirred by Darkstripe's hostile and annoyed tone. When Fireheart is having trouble deciding who goes on the evening patrol, Whitestorm states that he would like to lead the evening patrol. Fireheart nods, and the rest of the patrol leaves, leaving only Fireheart and Whitestorm. Fireheart thanks and tells Whitestorm that he should have planned the patrols sooner, but Whitestorm tells him that it will be easier, and that everyone was just used to Tigerclaw telling them exactly what to do, and when. :Whitestorm tells Fireheart that Brindleface thinks that her kits are ready to become apprentices, and that she hadn't told Bluestar yet because she hadn't visited the nursery for a long time. Whitestorm asks Fireheart if Cloudpaw was out hunting for the elders, and he said yes, but didn't know what was taking him so long. When Cloudpaw returns at sunset, Fireheart becomes angry at him, but Whitestorm calmly tells Fireheart that Cloudpaw will eventually learn. :When Fireheart has to go to Highstones with Bluestar, Longtail comments saying that Fireheart is no Tigerclaw, and Whitestorm defends Fireheart telling Longtail that it's good that he isn't. He is left in charge of the camp during Gatherings and when Bluestar and Fireheart go to Highstones as he is the most senior warrior. :He accompanies Fireheart to find Runningwind's body. :He spends most of his time with Bluestar, due to the fact that she is still shaken about Tigerclaw's treachery. His mate, Willowpelt, gives birth to his kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit, though they are not named in this book. A Dangerous Path :At the next Gathering, Fireheart has to take Bluestar's place, and afterwards, Whitestorm tells him that he spoke well. :When Longtail asks if ShadowClan are mad for letting Tigerstar lead their Clan, and Whitestorm says that they were not mad at all, he said that Tigerstar must have seemed like a gift from StarClan after how weak they were after the deadly sickness. :When Whitestorm returns from the dawn patrol on the ShadowClan border, he tells Fireheart that there was no scent of ShadowClan but there were trampled undergrowth and pigeon feathers near Snakerocks. He also said the whole place reeked of dog, and told Fireheart to make sure his patrols are cautious around that area. :Then when Fireheart lets Brightpaw and Cloudpaw go hunting together right after they went on the dawn patrol, Whitestorm says he wishes he had their energy. :Whitestorm is surprised with Fireheart when he finds out that Fireheart went to WindClan against his leader's orders. :When Fireheart tells to Whitestorm that he had arranged a peaceful meeting of the two Clans, Whitestorm is very shocked that he would disobey the leader's orders, but he doesn't refuse to do what Fireheart asks him to do and agrees that it is a much better alternative than fighting with WindClan. :Whitestorm is left without an apprentice when Brightpaw is attacked by the dogs. At the end of the book he is told by Fireheart to help Bluestar get to Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :He apologizes to Fireheart for not watching Bluestar at Sunningrocks, as he blames himself for her death. Later, he is appointed deputy by Firestar, who comments that Whitestorm's earnest surprise at getting the position is part of why he was chosen; he never expected the position. :Throughout much of the book, he is the cat in charge of the camp while Firestar is away. It is stated by Sandstorm that Firestar couldn't have chosen a better deputy. :When Sorrelkit, his daughter, is poisoned with deathberries by Darkstripe, the next day he tells Firestar that she is awake. When Darkstripe is driven out, he asks if they are allowed to chase him from the territory if they see him. :When BloodClan comes to the forest, he obeys orders to prepare with his normal calm efficiency, but privately asks Firestar if the cost of fighting BloodClan might be too high, because even if they win, they could be left with very few survivors. He says he hopes to fight his hardest, since he's at the age where many would have become an elder. It is noted that he was speaking as if he wouldn't return from the battle. Firestar tells him there is no nobler warrior than him in all the forest. :Before the battle with BloodClan, he says he was honored to serve as deputy to Firestar, hinting that he knew that he would die. :He is later attacked and wounded fatally by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. He is killed before Bone is attacked and killed by Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw, avenging Whitestorm's death. Just before he dies, he tells Firestar that he had known that Graystripe was the cat destined to be his deputy. After he dies, Firestar immediately names Graystripe deputy, in honor of Whitestorm's wishes. :Whitestorm seemed to know all along that he was going to be killed in the battle with BloodClan, but he still followed his leader loyally and went to fight for his Clan. :He is later seen among the ranks of StarClan after Firestar loses his first life. In the Power of Three Series Eclipse :He is seen as a StarClan warrior talking to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf about telling the kits what the prophecy meant. When Spottedleaf asks where Bluestar is, he says she was with him a moment ago. Spottedleaf says that they all must hope that they use their powers wisely for ThunderClan, but Whitestorm says that since their powers are so great, that they should not only be used for ThunderClan, but for the other Clans too. :When Yellowfang and Bluestar start to argue, Whitestorm says that they all may disagree on some matters, but the good thing is that the kits respect and listen to their warrior ancestors. He also says that no cat is born so wise that they can't learn from their elders, and that they must guide them wherever they can. He also appears briefly to Jaypaw when he visits StarClan's territory. Long Shadows :When Shiningheart and Braveheart appear in StarClan to meet Jaypaw, Whitestorm greets them warmly, saying that it has been a long time since they have met. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather is with Yellowfang, Whitestorm is seen with Lionheart, Snowfur, and Mosskit in StarClan. He is sharing tongues with Lionheart. The Last Hope :Whitestorm is seen when Jayfeather goes to find Flametail, and Jayfeather tells him how the Clan is doing. :He is later seen when Jayfeather gathers up as many ThunderClan cats in StarClan as he can. Jayfeather finds him stalking a mouse, then asks him to help gather the rest of StarClan. When Goosefeather asks Whitestorm what's going on, Whitestorm shrugs. Later, he is seen fighting alongside Graystripe against Dark Forest warriors. When Graystripe greets him, Whitestorm reminds him that it's a battle, not a reunion. :Later, when Graystripe tries to help Firestar fight Tigerstar, Whitestorm pulls him back reminding him it's Firestar's fight, not his. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace :Whitestorm appears to Ravenpaw when the loner falls asleep next to the Moonstone, along with Bluestar and Spottedleaf. He greets him warmly, and assures him that ThunderClan will help him and Barley since the two helped them in the battle against BloodClan. The trio soon leave, and Whitestorm wishes Ravenpaw good luck, alongside Bluestar and Spottedleaf. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Whitestorm is first mentioned by Brightheart in "Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw." Brightheart says that Whitestorm would be angry that they had left without permission, but would be proud when she and Swiftpaw saved the Clan. :Whitestorm is listed in the "Significant Leaders" section of ThunderClan. He is appropriately listed as the first of Firestar's deputies. :In "Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death," Snowfur says that she wishes she could have been there to raise Whitestorm, and see his warrior ceremony, but she watched his ceremony from StarClan. Because of her early death before raising Whitestorm, Snowfur announces that she will raise Mosskit in StarClan, since she remembers well how to raise kits, and adds that she misses it. Moonflower, Owlstar, and Brambleberry, as three of the spirits discussing Mosskit's fate, agree the she would make a fine choice for raising Mosskit. Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions how Bone killed Whitestorm, but was taken down by a group of apprentices shortly after, saying that anyone who knew Whitestorm well would have joined in to avenge his death. Battles of the Clans :Tigerstar mentions him when is giving the reader a tour around The Forest Territories. At Fourtrees, he points out the rock where Whitestorm was killed by Bone, the BloodClan deputy, and how some apprentices avenged his death. Trivia *Throughout ''Bluestar's Prophecy, he was described with blue eyes several times. *Whitestorm has WindClan blood because his grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *He was also mistakenly described with blue eyes in The Darkest Hour. *Whitestorm was the only cat Bluestar trusted in the last three books of the Original Series. *Erin Hunter stated originally that Whitestorm held no familial relationship with Bluestar. Revealed in the first Erin Hunter chat Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Sons: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 120 :Sootfur: Daughter: :Sorreltail: Mother: :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Father: :Thistleclaw: Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Granddaughters: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Grandsons: :Molepaw: Great-Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Grandsons: :Molepaw: Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Status Unknown Cousins: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Three unidentified kits: Status Unknown Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters